Sangria
by gangsta'sgirl
Summary: Jane muses on Darcy's poly relationships and notices Tony and Darcy growing closer. Tony's 'break' with Pepper Potts was harder than he let on. Darcy helps him not work himself to death and things change. Drinking, a budding relationship, and new feelings shouldn't mix. Or should they? (Part 3 of The Lounge aka Sex and Candy)


_**A/N: I own nothing but my mistakes. Enjoy.**_

 _**Jane POV**_

Sitting in the communal area, lounging around with the Avengers, wasn't a place Jane would have ever imagined herself being when she was younger. The Avengers wasn't something she'd have ever imagined when she was younger. She'd always been more focused on facts and hard data. Which, turned out to be useful tonight. She was in the observation stage now, watching Darcy.

She'd never had a problem with Darcy's polyamorous lifestyle, as long as Darcy wasn't in danger of being hurt. Jane had been there to see Darcy and Natasha Romanov move from friends to lovers. She'd watched as Clint Barton joined their little world. Jane had even asked Darcy about Clint's wife, and Darcy had assured Jane that Laura Barton was a very understanding and accepting woman. Darcy had grown close with Laura quickly after meeting her.

 _"Sharing is caring, or didn't you know?" Darcy asked Jane with a grin._

 _"Yeah, well..." Jane replied. "I honestly don't know how you do it."_

 _"Well, for me, it's easy. I want the people I care about to be happy. And I want to be happy. If that happiness requires a polyamorous relationship, then so be it. Even if that relationship seems to add new people every other week."_

 _"I guess I get that." Jane said as she turned towards the mini-fridge. She pulled out two bottles of water and handed one to Darcy. "But how do you keep everyone happy?"_

 _"Well, we're careful about who we invite in. Barton has his wife and his lovely children; Natasha loves those children. She can't have any of her own and she's accepted that. So, she shares Barton's children. And Laura likes to know that her husband is safe and happy when he's not with her."_

 _"Yeah, that threw me the first time I met them. Talk about a shock." Jane shook her head slowly._

 _"He worries about people knowing. But he has Laura, the loving wife and mother, and Natasha, the deadly assassin. It works for them. And I like Natasha; she never got the sleepovers and girl-bonding time. So, our relationship developed from that. But I don't sleep with Barton. I'm just his friend."_

 _"How does that work? Because I know you've been naked in a bed with him." Jane had moved on to cleaning up her workstation as Darcy talked._

 _"I have. But we don't look at each other like that. Plus, he likes to see Natasha with girls and Laura doesn't like girls." Darcy shrugged nonchalantly. "Relationships are about communication and compromise. You tell your partner, or partners, what you want and need. They do the same. Then you find a way to satisfy everyone. It can get complicated, and it can hurt, but it's worth it."_

Coming back to herself, Jane returned to watching Darcy. So, far, the woman only had three sexual partners. Natasha, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Rogers. Jane didn't count Clint since Darcy didn't either. Now, it seemed as if she might have another one that she hadn't mentioned.

The group had decided to spend the evening in, drinking and playing games. Team bonding, or something like that. Darcy had opted to drink wine instead of the liquor provided. Jane was beginning to notice that the more Darcy drank the more her hands found a reason to touch Tony Stark and vice versa.

Since Stark's 'break' with Pepper, the man had mostly avoided going out, choosing instead to work himself to death. Darcy had taken it upon herself to make sure he ate, showered and got a few hours of sleep every night. Apparently, their relationship was evolving. Jane watched as Darcy sat on the arm of the chair Stark was currently lounging in and Stark's hand came to rest on Darcy's hip in what looked to be an automatic gesture.

 _**Darcy POV**_

The wine was going to her head and Darcy decided it'd be best if she sat down. The closest seat to her was the one Tony was occupying but she didn't have it in her to move past that. So, moving carefully, Darcy propped herself onto the arm of the chair. When Tony's hand moved to her hip, she relaxed into it, his palm feeling warm and dry against her skin. Working with Tony, she knew how much he used his bare hands, how callused and strong they were. No one could accuse him of not doing his own work.

She barely noticed when his hand slid under the hem of her t-shirt, tracing circles on her soft skin. She knew that everyone had quite a bit to drink already but no one was inebriated, just tipsy. So, when she didn't move away, she felt Tony's touch turn firmer. His palm pressed to her side, his fingers tightening on her skin and causing her breath to falter.

Slowly, she slid off of the arm of the couch and onto Tony's lap. It felt effortless and natural for her to lay her head back on his shoulder as his hand stayed pressed to her skin, now spanning across her stomach. His fingers began a tap, tap, tap motion as the group continued their conversation as if nothing changed. Tony continued arguing offense versus defense with Natasha backing him up.

When his fingers changed their rhythm and began sliding against the waistband of her jeans, Darcy felt her heart pick up slightly. Her cheeks were already flushed form the alcohol and she felt like she was burning up. She tilted her head back farther while pressing her hips back, too. The automatic response form Tony, as his hips arched against her, had her wanting to find a less crowded area. She turned her head, letting her lips graze his jaw as she whispered in his ear.

Standing up, she went to the kitchen area, around the corner from where they were sitting and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She drank down half of it before Tony appeared. He moved around behind her, boxing her in against the island with his arms.

"You sure?" He asked her and she responded in the affirmative immediately.

One of his hands moved to slide along her thigh and she leaned forward on the counter. She could feel the heat of him through the denim as he pressed his hips to hers tightly. Knowing that someone only had to turn the corner to see them excited her, soaking her panties. When his hand cupped her core from behind and through her jeans, she arched her back in a silent request.

"What do you want?" He asked her, his voice low in a way she'd never heard it before.

"I want you." She replied. "Now."

She didn't have to repeat herself because he was reaching for the button on her jeans and popping it open. He yanked her zipper down and tugged at the tight material covering her. It didn't take him long to bare her to the cool room, and then two of his fingers were inside of her, twisting and pumping as she bit her lip and whimpered. She didn't even notice when he'd undone his own pants but he definitely noticed when he removed his fingers.

Darcy made a pouting noise but then the head of his cock was pressed against her slick entrance and he was pushing inside of her. She cried out and Tony buried his face against her neck, biting gently. It wasn't fast and hard, like she'd expected. He rolled his hips against hers in a gentle wave, breathing out a moan against her skin. She moved with him, glancing up when she felt another presence. Her eyes caught Bucky's as he stood in the shadows, a look of hunger on her face.

"I think he enjoys the show." Tony panted into her ear and she knew Bucky could hear him. She nodded and Tony released her hips to remove her shirt. Her bra came off next and Tony reached across the front of her body. He pulled her up so her back was against his still-clothed chest and cupped her breast in his hands. His fingers tweaked her nipples and his teeth grazed her jugular as he continued the same gentle motion of his hips.

Her eyes stayed on Bucky's, and even though he didn't move an inch, not even to touch himself, she knew he was enjoying watching them. Darcy's orgasm took her by surprise as it built from a slow burn to an inferno. Her walls clenched tight around Tony and he groaned as he began thrusting faster, chasing his own release. It wasn't but moments later that she felt him pulsing inside of her and another, gentler orgasm rolled over her. Her eyes closed as her head dropped against Tony's shoulder and he adjusted her panties and jeans for her. When her eyes opened again, she noticed that Bucky was already gone.

After checking that she was okay, Tony adjusted his own clothing and she put her bra and t-shirt back on. She motioned for him to head back to the living area before her, and she finished her water bottle. Throwing it away, she made her way out of the kitchen, taking a seat next to Natasha on the couch. The redheads hand made it to Darcy's thigh and Darcy put an arm around Natasha's shoulders, enjoying the rare display of physical affection.

No one mentioned her and Tony disappearing, the conversation just continued without anyone missing a beat. But Darcy couldn't help notice that Steve's friend Sam was looking at her, Tony, and Natasha a bit strangely. When his eyes moved to Steve and Bucky, she thought she understood what was wrong, but she was too content to bother with trying to explain unasked questions right now. Instead, she took the glass of wine that Tony offered her and sipped at it as Natasha relaxed against her side.


End file.
